Visions Sam Winchester
by Supernaturallover177123
Summary: What if Sam's visions stated when he was 14 disclaimer I do not own supernatural or any of the spn cast but some new characters are mine
1. Prologue

Visions Sam

Sam Winchester had an extraordinary life but even in that life something still take you by surprise. It started with nightmares, then headaches, but what really scared Sam were the dreams he would wake from with cold sweat rolling down his forehead. A vivid feeling of dread because his dreams were of people who were going to die or were dying. It scared Sam more than the things they hunted. Sam was just 14 when they started. At first it would just be the nightmares; he would wake up and just as quickly go back to sleep again but one night just two, maybe three days after his 15th birthday, he woke up in the middle of the night to find himself shaking with buckets of sweat running down his face. This time his nightmare was painful, like really painful. He still remembered the vividness of the dream.


	2. Chapter 1

**Visions 1 Sam**

**Sammy**

Sam Winchester was a good kid, but even though you're a good kid, bad things still happen to you. "Hey Sammy, what's up with you? I think you woke the whole motel." said Dean. The motel they were staying in it was not the worst they'd stayed in, but it surely wasn't 5 stars i'll tell you that, but it was what they had till their dad got back from a hunt with Caleb.

"Nothing, just had a bad dream." said Sam.

"Sammy…", Dean prodded.

"It's nothing, just drop it Dean!", Sam snapped.

"Fine, just get your bag and go to school!"

"Jerk!" Joked Sam.

"Bitch!" countered Dean.

And with that Sam left for school.

Dean was worried that it was the 15th night in a row that sam had woken up he was keeping something from him and he was going to find out what .

Sam had gone to school and come home almost like a normal 15 year old but this time it was with his girlfriend Ella Gardner. She was the prettiest girl at the high school he was currently attending. She had beautiful long blond hair that went all the way down to her hips. But then Sam's head had started throbbing like someone was plunging millions of knives it and he had had to say goodbye

"Sorry, but I have a really bad headache. I'm just going to go home." said Sam.

"Oh. oh.. ok, it was nice spending time with you Sam. I'll see you at the game still right ?

"Sorry, what?" Sam said flinching.

He couldn't hear her as the pounding of this head was steadily turning into a migraine

"Are you still going to the game?" she asked again.

"Oh, yes."

"Remember, its at 6 o'clock."

"Yes I'll be there, its my first game you could not keep me away." Sam said, the knives a little less intense in his head.

He kissed her on the lips and walked home. He fell on his bed but as soon as he sat down the room started spinning and the knives turned to white hot swords plunging into his skull. What he saw then scared him more than all the monsters, demons, spirits and ghouls all together. It was...

**Hey guys tell me what you think sam should but i already have some good ideas**

**ella :p**


	3. update

hey guys i just wanted to say a few thing

1 i will do requests if they are good and i know the show or movie or book

2 i will try to update or post a reson why i can't

3 please review and send me requests

Ella . H


	4. Chapter 2

Vision Sam chapter 2

Ella

_**last time (**__He fell on his bed but as soon as he sat down the room started spinning and the knives turned to white hot swords plunging into his skull. What he saw then scared him more than all the monsters, demons, spirits and ghouls all together.)_

He would flash between what he saw and reality. What he saw made him cry but he barely paid any attention to the vision because the swords feel like toothpick compared to what he was feeling right now. Just then dean came in holding grocery bags but as soon as he saw his Sammy on his bed clutching his head clearly in intense pain he dropped the bags and ran to his baby brothers side.

Sam Sammy come on dude talk to me

Sam's reply was a shriek to wake the dead

oh my god sam what's wrong

My head was all Sam could say before another mind numbing wave of pain hit and all he could see was his vision. It was like he was there but no one could see him but what he was really concerned with was Ella, she was walking across the crosswalk when a car came out of nowhere and crash she was dead as it started to fade away he could see people running to get to her his girlfriend was dead.

He was just starting to come to he heard Dean on the phone with somebody he thought was his father .

Dad i think he is he's coming to i will call you back

Ok Dean right back you call me right back that is an order ordered John

Yes sir

All ways a good little soldier sam thought to himself then he remembered

Ella! o my god Ella

He started to get up but no sooner had he began to get up he was pushdown by Dean

Hey buddy just sit down and take it easy

No Dean i got to go see if something is going to happen

No now tell me what the hell just happened ok

Just then Sam punched him and it knocked him out

Sorry Dean but i got to see if it was really he walked out the door and down to the street where He saw Ella getting run over by a car he ran over to her lifeless body

Ella o my god Ella he sobbed he cradled her limp body in his arms

o Ella i am so sorry i tried i tried so hard oh my god Ella nooooo!

Dean came running around the corner to see his baby brother holding what looked like a dead girl that he thought he had seen walking home with sammy every day for the last two weeks

sam what the hell are you doing

he ran up to Sam who was still crying his heart out

Ella no god please no he sobbed again and again

They stood there for about thirty minutes till the paramedics got there and pulled sam away from the lifeless girl

Sammy its ok

Dean pulled sam into a hug

Shhh its ok he soothed

Sam still crying his heart out maged out

i tried to save her he cried

no Sam its ok you didn't know

but i did

ok Sam lets just go home and get you calmed down ok ?

okay

when they got back to the motel dean sat Sam down on the bed

ok i am going to call dad and tell him you are ok okay?

okay good little soldier boy

bich

not in the mood dean Sam said still fighting the urge to run down to the hospital or morgue god he couldn't even believe what he saw really just happened

De… Dean?

yha Sammy

its sam

ok Sam now who was that you were crying about

she ….. she …. she is was my… my…. my girlfriend sam said still fighting the urge to cry and never stop

oh sorry man umm do you want to talk about it

no

ok then what was that when i got in the room today

well i don't know but all i know is it hurt like hell

well whatever it is we will find out what it is

**Ok there is chapter two hope you liked it and tell me how sam should tell dean about his visions **

**and please review and favorite**

**Ella.R.H **


	5. Chapter 3 visions and confessions

Visions Sam chapter 3

confessions and a vision

_**last time (**__ok Sam now who was that you were crying about _

_she ….. she …. she is was my… my…. my girlfriend sam said still fighting the urge to cry and never stop _

_oh sorry man umm do you want to talk about it _

_no_

_ok then what was that when i got in the room today_

_well i don't know but all i know is it hurt like hell _

_well whatever it is we will find out what it is ) _

The next few days went by in a blur Sam was just out of it everybody came with their condolences but sam just pass it off as nothing but inside he was just waiting for a complete mental breakdown. He got home from school about a week after the accident to find a 1960 chevy impala in the drive of their motel their dad was back.

Great guess we get to move again Sam thought

he walk in side taking a deep breath before he walked in

hey any body home

hey son greeted John

hey

so how was the hunt

good,Wendigo, nasty son of a bitch

how was your week

fine

and with that sam started to walk away

now thats a lie get back here and tell me what happened ordered John

nothing

Dean told …

Sam cut him off before he could finish

well Dean shouldn't have said anything snapped Sam

don't raise your voice at me boy

John came in for a smack but sam stopped him right in his track

my fricking girlfriend died in my arms yell Sam

Sam started to cry and ran out of the motel and bumped into Dean

hey hey Sammy what's wrong ask Dean

everything and then you had to go tell dad about Ella I hate you screamed Sam

it hit Dean like a bullet to the heart and he let sam push past him

then Dean snapped back to reality

sam Dean called

Sammy Sammy ?!

he heard Dean calling him but he didn't care he just ran then it hit him out of nowhere that splitting pain in his head like when he saw Ella die but it got stronger faster and more intense. He started to sway and stumble then he reached the forest he went and sat under a massive willow tree that overlooked a small swamp they had stayed there for a whole month it was one of the longest places they had stayed at he love taking Ella there it was were he asked her to be his girlfriend it brought back lots of happy memories but Ella was gone and it was a sad place now. just as the pain started to subside Dean came running up to him

Sam where are you ? said Dean

here Sam said

o my god Sam what did dad say

he was referring to the redness around Sam's eyes

noth…. nothing Dean Sam said pinching his nose to try to get the pain to stop

uhg….

Sam ?

uhg!ahh

god! uhg

Sam what is it

ahhh!

Sam?!

my head sam managed before he screamed in agnising pain

what… is it like what happened at the motel

yes ahhhhh

Then his vision started the last thing he saw was dean trying to get him to stay with him but the only way to get it stop was to concede so he did . He saw Bobby on a hunt dad too the witch got them both with a flick of her wrist sent them flying into the wall and they hit their heads and they were dead. He started to come back to the land of the living first thing he saw was his dad and Dean crouching in front of him saying stuff like come on Sammy wake up and Sam Winchester you get up this instant please son cried John he never heard his father cry it was almost as uncommon as Dean not kissing some girl at a bar

D..Dean ?

yha Sam how you feeling

fine

Sam got up no trouble but Dean trying to push him down

Dean the boy said he is fine said John

Sam remembered the dream or vision he did not know what to call it he ran up and hugged the gruf hunter who was clearly surprised

umm… Sam whats gotin to you

nothing dad

are you sure you didn't hit your head joked Dean

shut up jerk

never bitch

boys John said

alright spill Sammy said Dean

what ?

what just happened to you its twice now spill

oh that ….

Sam John prodded

okay fine Sam said sitting down it started about a year ago ….

Dean cut him of

what ! a year Sam a whole year and you never thought you should say something

Dean let the boy finish ordered John

Dean stopped

ok son go ahead

Ok first it started as nightmares i did nt give and power to it. But the about two three day after my 15th birthday i started getting migraines a lot. Then when i was at football practise i got knock out and i dreamed of a woman dying like mom did it scared me so i did some reserch and turns out it actually happened. Then it was Ella and you know the rest Sam confessed to his clearly shock family.

**okay guys what did you think not my best but you know i don't want to disappoint people that like the story like i do btw how do guys feel about werewolf sam tell me it will be another story though ok please review love to read the they make my day **

**by Ella :3**


	6. update 2

Update

Ok guys sorry it has been so long since i have update but i am taking a break to do a few little stories so tell me your ideas. Also i have gotten a few really bad stress migraine from school ,acting, year book photo taking, student council etc. But I love writing but i have bad writers block and have just not been at full speed these past few days. In other news cheek for some hurt/sick fics. If you can't tell i love to torcher Sam and Dean but i am a Sam girls so sorry all of you Dean & Castiel girls sorry so from me to all of you seen you next week

Ella.H :)


	7. Chapter 4

Visions Sam Winchester

Chapter 4 running away and coming back

They sat there in utter quiet till Dean spoke up

"Sammy why did you not tell us or at least me" said dean clearly hurt

I'm sorry but how would you have taken it asked Sam

Well … you're right i would have taken it like dad is

He pointed at there dad standing there staring still shell shocked

Sam laughed and so did Dean

"Sam" their dad said stopping the laugher in its tracks

Yes dad said sam

And with that he shot sam in the then sam sat straight up in his bed

That was a vision

Oh god i have to get out of here before dad kills me and makes dean hate him and me thought sam. He started packing his duffle only the essentials clothes,toothbrush,money, sleeping bag,gun silver and iron bullets salt, matches,knife,shotgun with rock salt shotgun shells,picture of dad dean mom and him , journal and pen/pencil. Then he left but not before leaving dean a note which read .

Dean

Sorry man but i can't keep living the hunting life so i am going. i took the tracker out of my phone so dont even try and tell dad the which he will hunt next week will kill him if he does not pay attention i love you both and dean sorry took your saving by jerk

Love Sammy

Sam looked back at the motel they were staying at took a deep breath and walked away from his family for the last time. Years went by Sam's powers grew and by the time he was 18 could exorcise demons with his mind and what started with freak adrenalin things was now full on telekinesis. But he still had his visions and they still hurt like hell but now he could change these vision he was having and that is what he was doing he was hunting the things he saw and in between visions he would hunt anything he could find.

**Three years later**

Dean was being chased by a demon with no way to protect himself the the demon caught up to him and slit his throat

Sam sat straight up in his bed

O my god dean thought Sam

Sam got his duffle and went out to his car a 1972 Dodge Challenger and he speed down the road.

Sam bursted into the old house and ran into a room where he heard screams of pain.

Stay away from my big brother you demon bitch He stabbed the demon in the juggler and drank her blood before he set the bitch back to hell

Bye bye bitch Sam said looking at the dead body at his feet

Then he walk over to Dean who was passed out but before he woke him up he wiped of the blood from his mouth

Dean wake up said Sam

Ugh grond Dean

Thats wen Dean woke up to see his Sammy staring up at him

Sammy Dean asked

Miss me jerk Sam said helping Dean to his feet

O my god sam Dean said hugging his little brother tight

Hey Dean said Sam hugging him back

You have got in tall little brother

Or you have got in shorter jerk

Bitch I have so many questions

Ok shot but lets get back to the car first

They walk out of the house

Hey Sam do you want to to come over to my room or are we going to yours

Is dad in yours

Yes

Let's go to mine follow me

They went back to to sam's room the weird thing was they were at the same motel and three doors down

Hey Sam said Dean when they got back to the room got any beers

No i don't drink

O my god Sam have you ever had a drink

Yes and it was shot's at a party at the school i went to after i left

and …

And i was puking for two days after

Ha Dean started to laugh

Hardy fucking har

Ok on to questions said Dean

Shot said Sam

What got you back in hunting

Was always going to start hunting after i finished high school

Did you finish high school

Yes

Where have you been so that i could not find you

I went back to Kansas i knew you would never look there

Dean look at Sam and was just going to ask another question but he Saw some blood on Sam's shirt

Sam you're bleeding

Sam look down

Oh that… said Sam

Sammy asked Dean

I….I...I drink demon blood Sam confessed

You drink what Sam demon blood how could you be so stupid

I'm sorry it's like an addiction i can't stop

Is there anything else i should know about

Yes when i left it was because i saw dad kill me before it happened

what

I preminishions I can see things before they happen like dad killing me

Is that what that witch thing was about

Yes

Anything else

I have telekinesis like i can move things with my mind

Sam demonstrated by bending a spoon

Oh anything else

Yes I can exorcises demons

Yes so can I

No Dean with my mind

Oh

Yha that's it

When did it start

Well the visions when is was 14 but when I was on a case when I was 17 I had a freak adrenaline thing and I move a gun out of a guys hand the I practised and the it is full on telekinesis and the demon exorcising thing new.

Ok we have to tell dad and get you some help

And with that Dean was going to the door when it looked in front of him he look back to see Sam holding his hand out to the door

Sam

Don't dean he will kill me

No he won't

Ok fine

Then it hit him out of nowhere that splitting pain in his head

**So hey guys i just wanted to say sorry for not updating sooner but i have been sick like vomiting every time i get up sick so sitting in a chair at a desk was not the best idea any way i may change the story plot if no one likes it so tell me if you do**

**Ella :P **


	8. Chapter 5

Visions sam Chapter 5 ruby

The pain in Sam's head was starting to grow

Ugh grunted Sam

Dean can you turn the lights off asked Sam as he reached for his phone Dean turned the lights off

Sam are you okay asked Dean

Yes now you can go talk to dad said Sam

Ok said Dean and with that Dean left as soon as Dean had left Sam called his girlfriend Ruby after three rings she pick up

O my god Sam are you ok where are you why did you run out of the room so fast last night you sent my a text saying that you have to save Dean and wha….. she stopped talking when she heard Sam scream in agonizing pain

Ruby room 6 Bermuda Sands Motel Indiana

I can be there in twenty minutes

Ok fast as you can and she hung up and Sam's knees buckled under him twenty minutes passed and Ruby came in and when she saw Sam she kneeled down beside him

Oh baby have you see anything yet she asked

No said Sam

Then he started to slip into his vision he saw a woman in a baby's nursery burning alive pinned to the ceiling and a man running in and taking the child and running out he saw the street

Harvey way 5831 said Sam

Okay let's go said Ruby

No I need to fix things with my dad and plus I saw a calendar with crosses over the days we have a whole week till we have to be there

Ok but I am staying with you said Ruby

Thats ok babe Sam said kissing her hungerly on the lips just then Dean came in with their dad in toe but as soon as he saw Sam on the floor kissing some girl he pulled out his gun and aimed it at her head

Sam what is this slut doing in your room asked Dean

Ruby turned her head to see Dean holding a gun to her head and with a flick of her wrist the gun was on the floor and john and dean on the wall

Sam get away from her she is a demon yelled Dean

No shit sherlock said Sam

Babe can you please let them down asked Sam

Fine said Ruby and she let them fall down

Dean grabbed his flask of holy water and splashed some on Ruby

Ahh! Ruby screamed

Stay away from my brother you demon bitch

And with that Sam flew into action this time it was Sam holding Dean and dad to the wall but this time he had a little blood running down his nose

Ruby are you ok asked Sam

Yeah but let me take it from here she said holding out her hand

Remember you can't use your powers after you have had a vision the visions dran you just go sit down babe order Ruby

Thanks Ruby he said kissing her softly on the lips

Ok I am just going to keep you up here so Sam can explain go a head Sam

Ok this is Ruby said Sam pointing to Ruby

She is a demon and she is my girlfriend said Sam putting his hand around her waist

What the hell Sam said Dean

Hey watch you mouth thats like saying for heaven sake said Ruby

Dean I love her you don't need to like it you just need to not kill her said Sam

Fine said Dean

Dad asked Sam

Fine said John

Babe can you let them down asked Sam

Fine said Ruby and with that she let them down

Okay Sam you go get started on finding where harvey way is said Ruby

And i will go and see if the kid is six months old once you find out where they live said Ruby

What the hell is she talking about Sam asked Dean

I had a vision said Sam

Oh what can we do asked Dean

Stop ! yelled John

Just stop Dean we should be hunting them said John

With that sam snapped and threw John against the wall with his telekinesis

Dean I told you he would want to hunt me yelled Sam

Sammy babe you don't want to do this ruby said

Sam listen to your girlfriend for once a demon know what she's talking about said Dean

Ruby shot Dean a glare

Let's deal with this later we need to find this woman before yellow eyes get's to them ok said Ruby

With that Sam let their dad down

Just go find these poor people before what happened to you happens to someone else said Ruby

You're right i'll go find that woman said Sam

Okay now that that's settled Dean can you go and get dinner with John and bring me back a large french fries said Ruby

Sam what do you want asked Ruby

Cobb salad said Sam

Got it said Dean

Also can you talk to your dad and try to calm him down I will do the same with Sam said Ruby

Sounds like a plan said Dean

And with that John and Dean left

Sam are you ok asked Ruby

I am fine anyway I found where the woman is now let's go said Sam

Okay but your dad and Dean aren't back et said Ruby

I know sam said in a matter fact tone that Ruby did not like not one bit

Ruby finally clueing into what Sam was trying to say

But Sam they are you family said Ruby

No you are my family you do not want to kill me now lets go and with that they walk over to the car and they were gone

**Ok so i know it has been a long time but i had a case of writer's block i hate that but after the struggle i finished this chapter and yes i made sam and ruby a couple but i always thought it would happen and it never did so yah hope you all liked it and btw i just go over 1,000 views so i am very happy thank you all for taking the time to read my story love Ella :p**


	9. update 3

update

hey guys so i am just taking a break from vision sam to work on another story here is a sneak peak

**Sam Winchester was always called the freak because he was smart tall and lanky 14 year old and he was never in the same place long enough to make friends so finally he just stopped trying. But today was his 15th birthday and what he asked his dad for was that they could stay in the small town they were currently living until school ended which was in two months and his dad said yes but knowing the winchester luck that would not last for long. One day after he found out he was a mutant **

ok yes this is a crossover it is my guilty pleasure and since it is me sam still has his psychic powers no i can fuck with sam's life even more (laughs maniacally) if it is not clear this is a supernatural X-Men crossover so hope you all can check it out

ella :3


	10. Chapter 6

Visions Sam Winchester

Chapter six the baby and the demon

They were driving for two hours before they finally got to the house where Sam had the vision about

Come on Sam just call your family to tell them where we are ok said Ruby as she got out of the car

No Ruby they will hunt me said Sam

No they won't said Ruby

Ruby I know you're lying said Sam

Ok fine but you should still call Dean and tell him you're ok said Ruby

Fine i'll call him as soon as we are done said Sam

Okay?

Fine said Ruby

Ok great now that that's sorted let's go kick some demon ass said Sam as he and Ruby walk into the house

Get away from that kid you son of bitch yelled Sam as he began to exorcise good old yellow eyes but then it all went black

Well he should have seen that coming said Ruby

Well that's Sam for you said the yellow eyed demon

Ok let's get him into the car he said

Yes sir Ruby said as she began to drag Sam to the car

Okay so yes i know i have not updated in a while but i have not had any inspiration but now i do so there and know its short but hey i'm giving you something also i am done with visions for the rest of the year until the next supernatural episode ok and lastly i have just adopted a new fanfic called in the genes by: Captain America-Winter Soldier the author is great and i love all the stories so go check it out and with that my x-sam will be on hold so that's wats up so from me to you happy holidays and a happy new year

yours truly Ella :)


End file.
